Ironhide (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Ironhide was part of the Thetacons, violent militants who rejected the teachings of Sentinel Prime. He was part of the battle to seize the retrieved All-Spark from Sentinel's band, but when that group used the All-Spark to revitalise Cybertron (proving Sentinel was right all along), the Thetacons lay down their arms. Ironhide did not understand what the Cube was going to be used for if not for subjection, and Optimus informed him it was to spread "freedom", Ironhide is now the Autobots' resident weapons specialist and Optimus Prime's old friend. He is old because he is hard. He's probably have had enough replacement parts to build a small army, but Ironhide doggedly refuses to roll over and die for anyone. He'll fight to the bitter end and take down more than his fair share of Decepticons in the process. Ironhide doesn't always see optic to optic with Prime, despite their friendship. He's perhaps the more practical of the two, and more than a little trigger happy, so he can be more willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it will get the job done faster. Biography Arriving to Earth Ironhide received Optimus Prime's message to help him to retrive the Allspark, So he along with Rollbar and Springer went to Earth, And there they meet up with Sideswipe, who was attacked by Dirt boss, while Rollbar and Sprigner stayed with Sideswipe, Ironhide went to search the others in the way he was shot down by Dead End who survived. On the way he meets up with Bumblebee. Death Later he and Bumblebee arrived to the city where Ironhide shot Megatron he told Megatron to not move or he will shot. Megatron didnt listen and shot down Bumblebee and Ironhide, Later Ironhide found Starscream, Ironhide crawled and grabbed his leg, however the Decepticon blasted Ironhide's head killing him. Later Ironhide remains were found by Rollbar, Jolt and Knock out, his death was reported to Prime. After he was killed, Rollbar tried his best for reactivate them, but failed his body was put in a trailer alonside the bodies of the other fallen Decepticons and Autobots, His dead body along the dead bodies of Springer and Jazz were sent to the Florida base of NEST but later they were sent to the Diego Garcia main base. Revived After Ravage and Reedman tried to steal the Allspark shards, they lost one of them, which got stuck in the door of the storage area where the deceased Autobots are kept. when a soldier opened the door, the shard revived Ironhide. whom was confused and disoritented at the moment, after Decepticons were detected he joined NEST. but before they could arrive to the USA. Optimus Prime was killed. The Fallen's Revenge Taking Over Ironhide was not informed, but he knew something happened to his leader. when he arrived to New Jersey the body of his leader was brought. but then he was surrounded by military forces under Galloway, who had managed to secure NEST's deactivation following multiple Decepticon attacks around the planet. Furious that the humans dared to point a weapon at him, Ironhide almost lost his temper, but Lennox convinced him to not turn on the non-NEST soldiers. after Galloway left. Ratchet questioned him how he's alive, but Ironhide have no idea. Ratchet recommended leaving Earth, but Ironhide argued he believed Optimus would not want them to abandon the humans. Ironhide was to retreat with the other Autobots to Diego Garcia until Lennox received a message from Witwicky and his friends to come to Egypt, having figured out the Decepticons' scheme. Lennox managed to trick Galloway into jumping out of the plane carrying the soldiers and Prime's body, while the rest of the Autobots in the second plane quickly cut through the nets containing them. Optimus Ressurection Ironhide then advised the crew to open the doors and let him out of the plane. NEST parachuted into a small village near the Pyramids, but soon lost communication when Starscream released an EMP blast at them. During the defensive operations of NEST's position, Lennox decided to send a team to locate Sam, and Ironhide, Chromia, Elita-1 immediately announced that they would lead the team. Transforming to vehicle mode, Ironhide rolled out with a number of soldiers and with the sisters. in the way they meet up with Moonracer and Arcee, and fought Barricade and Scavanger. After finding the humans, they were ambushed by several Decepticons, with Chromia, Elita-1 and Ironhide hit numerous times while providing cover fire for their friends, and told Sam and Mikaela to run while they drew their fire. Ironhide survived, albeit heavily damaged, and had to run for his life, alongside the girls (minus Elita-1 who died earlier) when a United States Air Force B-1B Lancer bomber arrived delivering 2000-pound JDAM bombs, obliterating the remaining the Decepticon troops in the area. Momentarily safe, Ironhide and the others witnessed Sam resurrect Optimus Prime with the Matrix of Leadership, and his leader's subsequent defeat of The Fallen. Battle for the Tesseract Right after the battle, He, Optimus and other Autobots went to meet with the President for some days, but had to leave their meeting when the Decepticons returned one more time, to harvest the sun with the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. he first went to Africa to save Swerve who was about to be killed by the Kasai Rex, then both joined the rest on Nevada, he made out alive of the battle and the Decepticons were defeated. Relationships Friends and Allies *Optimus Prime - Leader, Teammate *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Knock Out - Brother, Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *Rollbar- Ally *Springer- Ally *Clint Barton - Ally Enemies *Starscream - Killer *The Fallen *Megatron *Sideways *Barricade *Scavanger Appearances/Actors *Canon (5 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - 9012Ironhide **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Attack on Christmas'' (Mentioned only) ***''Moonracer'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' (Lifeless body cameo) - No voice actor **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Jess Harnell, Barricade24 **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Barricade24 Trivia Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-16-46-89.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-35-11-77.jpg Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Autobots Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots Category:Autobots Leaders